Mansion 12
Mansion 12: Dust storm, dragons, betrayal. Flying buildings, great caverns, ferocious enemies. It had it all! Dramatis Personae (in order of entrance) Fingon, Jade, Susan, Col. Jason Sanders, Tonto, Forle, Reven, Susan, Prince Dor, Roccondil, Mallow, Elsamera, Alendial, Vinyamarolma Trutski (Vin), Jonathan, Kaveer, Lord Burgen, Absinthe, Za'daer, Wal, Reken, Emerald Timeline The Sand Storm, and subsequent lift-off A sand storm blew into Ditto Town, driving all the Dittotopians inside. Suddenly there was what seemed like an earth-quake; felt only in the Ditto Town Mansion, the place where many Ditto Towners had fled to. The Mansion had shaken loose of the ground. Blown by the wind, the old building lurched about, throwing the occupants around. A few of them got hurt, but nothing too serious occurred. Finally, the Mansion ran aground. Black Dragon Country The Mansion came to earth in a most unfortunate place; Black Dragon Country. BDC was a magic-free zone; that is, magic had no effect in the domains of BDC. BDC was covered with a flammable type of soil, set on fire by the slightest spark, and nearly impossible to put out. Once the building landed, a few of the adventurous ones went outside to investigate. Inside, a man fell down the stairs; one who would play an important role later on in the adventure. His name was Vinyamarolma Trutski, or Vin for short, and he was from BDC. Col. Sanders introduced a plan of escape: teleport over to his starship, and fly out. Vin offered to bring the Ditto Towners out by foot. Vin's plan was to walk to a nearby cave, supposedly a cavern held to be inhabited by evil spirits by the superstitious Black Dragons. Neither party decided on one course of action, so the group parted ways. Some went with Col. Sanders, while most went with Vin. The Cave Vin led his group into the Cave. However, during the night, Vin disappeared. Fingon left the cave to see if he could find Vin, and did find the man, albeit accidentally. Vin said that he was watching for trouble, a story few believed. A dragon was found sleeping in the cave. Vin said that the dragon was similar to Father Time in Narnia. At the end of BDC, the cave dragon will awake from her long sleep, and start a new country somewhere else. Jonathon and Kaveer, Ditto Town renegades, surprised the group atop the hill over the cave. The situation was tense in the darkness, but disaster was staved off. Roccondil brought his friend, Lord Burgen, who suggested that they head to his fortress of Crendorios, to rebuild the Mansion. The plan was agreed upon, and thus began the journey to Crendorios. Soon, the group ran into some Hruidin, humanoid creatures who wrapped themselves in long cloaks that concealed their features and carried poisoned swords. During the fight, Jonathon threw a grenade, which lit the ground. A massive blaze began, and Vin rushed the group into another cave. The mouth of the cave collapsed shortly after the Ditto Towners entered it, trapping them. Gundabatr The cave they had entered was actually an old Dwarven mine/hall called Gundabatr, second only to Khazad-dum in size and glory. Vin started to lead them in when they came across a friend of his, Wal (his full name was so long that Vin just introduced him as "Wal"). Wal knew Gundabatr better than Vin, so he began to lead. Orcs waylaid them, forcing a running battle upon the Ditto Towners. Suddenly, Roccondil and Burgen sensed a Cruach. They sallied out to attack it, while Fingon and Wal led the others through a narrow shaft. The tunnel was to small for Absinthe's dragon, Za'daer, so she stayed behind with him. Vin said that they could fly ahead and rejoin the group in three miles. While the Dunedain (and a few unwanted volunteers) fought the Cruach, the others came to a branch in the shaft. Wal and Vin argued over which way to go, but in the end Wal won. Roccondil killed the Cruach, and hurried to join the main group. Burgen led them into a tunnel, where they met Durzan-fal, the last dwarf of the tunnels of Durzan-fal. The Chamber The tunnel Wal had led them through emptied into a vast, cavernous chamber. However, it was not where Absinthe and Za'daer were, Wal and Vin were the only ones who knew that. Wal mounted a boulder, and began to tell about himself. But first, he pulled a lever, which collapsed the tunnel. The Ditto Towners were trapped. When everyone looked back from the tunnel, Wal had turned into a Black Dragon. Wal roared, and the cavern echoed with wings. Nearly a dozen Black Dragons were flying to meet Wal. Vin, however, leaped into the air, changing into a Black Dragon as he attacked Wal. Vin's Death Wal was more than a match for Vin. Vin's broken body, in human form again, was flung against the wall. His thoughts flowed through Jade's mind as his life slipped away. How he and Wal, cousins, were born into the Black Dragon clan that could change forms from dragon to human. How Vin preferred man to dragon, and nearly abandoned his first race. Then, Wal and the Great Council gave him a choice: die, or work with them. The Council ate man's flesh for feasts, and demanded Vin to find them humans to devour. Faced with this terrible choice, Vin cracked and gave in. But this group he was turning over was different. He liked them. And now, he couldn't do it. He would die for them. In vain perhaps, but he would redeem his name. The Battle A full fledged battle commenced. Dragons blew flame everywhere. Fingon almost got killed, but was saved by the dwarf Ralin, native of Gundabatr. Roccondil and Burgen entered the cavern at this time. They started to fight, and then felt a Balrog. Together with Fingon, they began to chase Boldog, Lieutenant of Gothmog. The Balrog led the Dunedain and Elf deep down into the mines of Gundabatr. Finally, it fell into a great chasm. They had won. By now, Absinthe and Za'daer had found the chamber. Wal had slipped away, and over half of the Black Dragons were dead. When Boldog fell, Wal, along with many orcs, ambushed Fingon and the Dunedain. The fighting became desperate, until Roccondil dropped a copy of War and Peace on Wal's head (he had a soft spot there). Wal was dead as a doornail. The battle was soon over. Vin died, surrounded by the Ditto Towners he had tried to save. To Crendorios and Beyond Lord Burgen then led the company to his nearby fortress of Crendorios. Underneath the impressive castle, was an underground river. The stream flowed underneath the area where the Mansion had landed, so Burgen gave them all boats to use. As they rowed to the Mansion, they heard Willy Wonka's voice floating down the river. Somewhere nearby, another stream from his factory joined the river, turning its water into chocolate. When they arrived at the Mansion, they discovered many strange creatures in it: minotaurs, cave trolls, and Lord Draco, an enemy of Roccondil. They defeated all unwanted occupants of the Mansion. Suddenly, the Mansion started to rise into the air. Everyone jumped aboard, and the old landmark floated back to Ditto Town, where everyone lived happily ever after. Ditto Mansion 12 Category:Histories and Timelines Category:Fountain Fellowship Era Story